


Quietus

by karlslanterns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Enemies, Fire, Fluff, Happy Ending, King George - Freeform, M/M, Prince George - Freeform, Revenge, TechnoBlade, dreamnotfound, knight dream, major character deaths, sword fight, what do i put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlslanterns/pseuds/karlslanterns
Summary: A first kiss is sweet, something to savory in the moment.King George and Dream had their lives planned out whether it be stuck in royalty or when they ran away to be with each other.Their endless days of sneaking out during the night to enjoy each other’s company turned sour.George’s life is taken from Dream. Dream seeks revenge from someone he once called a friend to avenge the love of his life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> tw // character death , fire

"Your highness, all the horses are back in their stables for the night. Each stall has been cleaned, fresh water placed in all, and every horse brushed and fed," said Dream, bowing to the mighty king that sat before him.

George tapped his fingers against the arms of his golden throne. It was made of the finest metals from France; polished each and every day to maintain the elegant look. It matched the silver floors—so clean a person could see their own reflection in the tiles. Dream's green eyes glared back into his soul as he looked down at the floor while he spoke to his trusty king.

George sighed before speaking in a low, tired voice. "Good. That'll be all for tonight. I'll pass night duties to Sapnap." He was clearly bored and worn out from the previous long day.

Dream nodded and got to his feet. God, his shoes were worn out. A person would think living in a castle meant you'd have nice clothing... His hands were covered in dried up mud, matching the spots all over his sweater, pants, and boots. He had those brown boots since he was a kid. George bought them for him. They hadn't actually fit him until a few years ago. They're his favorite pair, and he refused to wear any other pair of shoes.

The king rose from his throne, his large cape falling behind him as he walked towards the tall knight. "I've told you. You don't have to call me 'Your Highness'. I dont like it."

"I'm only being respectful, your highness." Dream didn't move, but his eyes followed George as he pranced around the room slowly. It was an empty room. Curtains covering empty corridors, a painting here and there, one was of George and an owl perched on his shoulder. Dream liked that one. A little table next to the door with a flower pot on it and a picture frame that was flipped the wrong way. Dream never questioned it. Never question the emptiness.

George shook his head with a impish scoff. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to Dream—who turned to face him as well. "You did it again."

"Well it's a habit! You can't blame me!" Dreams voice rose an octave when he was being playfully defensive. Georges signature smirk took the place of a neutral look on his face.

"You grew up calling me George, it can't be that bad of a habit."

Dream lightened up more. His shoulders fell forward, finally relaxing after a long day. He never realized how tense he was throughout each day until he was off. "Well, that changed when I became your number one knight."

George rolled his eyes. His feet moved again and took him to stand in front of the dirty knight. "You could always ask for something better to wear."

"What? Too dirty for your liking, your majesty?" Dream chuckled, shoving the king gently. Dream liked his attire. His ripped black jeans with custom made knee pads over them. The leather strap across his chest that held a sword or a bow (it depended on the day, really). The metal chest pad over his green sweater—the sleeves rolled up to reveal his muddy and scarred arms after each day. The black cloak tied around his neck. It was just him, and he couldn't imagine himself in anything else.

It was very different from George. The king didn't wear typical "king wear" besides a cape. His boots went up to his knees that caused the saggy black pants he wore to bunch up at the ends. A baby blue shirt with a white long sleeve under it tucked into those pants. Usually he didn't hear his big, red cape that treaded behind him a few feet. The fur around his neck was owl fur. The same one from that painting—George loved that owl. Dream would always walk by during the day to see George just sitting with his owl, enjoying his time... He wore a smaller one that went to the small of his back most of the time. Dream liked it though. He thought it was pretty. He thought George was pretty.

"You're not burning up under there?" Dream cocked a brow, weakly pointing up and down at the cape tied around him.

"Yes, I am...but I'm always burning up aren't I? Too hot for my own good," George gave Dream a wink. Dream just laughed and shoved his friend again.

"You're an idiot."

"Whatever."

Dream knew this just meant George wanted help getting the thing off, it was too heavy for one person to do. It was covered in jewels and fur...Not even following kingdoms had as much wealth as George had. It was quite impressive what George had. But he deserved it. He may not enjoy it all that much...but it was luxury after all.

"Are you retiring for the night? You had a long day," Dream asked, focused on disconnecting the hook that connected the two sides of the cloak.

"No way. I haven't done a single thing, I need out," George huffed quietly. Dream knew what that meant. He always knew what George meant, even when he had little to say. The art of reading between the lines. If one was going to befriend George, that was something they had to be good at. George didn't have the best way with words, but Dream always knew what he was saying. Their way of communication was easy, so little words that meant too much to one another.

"Okay."

"Ok."

And soon enough Dream was crouching down, holding his hands out in a cup for George to step on. George used it as a boost to get over the stone wall that separated the inside of the castle and the world outside.

"You know we could just use the gate," George wiped himself off of any dirt and leaves that attached to him from the vines that went down the wall.

"We can't break tradition!" Dream said as he climbed over and hopped down next to the other. As kids, George wasn't allowed to leave the castle. But with Dream around, that never stayed true. Every night they were running around chasing each other in the forest. Dream always had to drag the mud covered prince back to the castle in the darkest time of the night. He would sit in George's window seal and they'd talk into the dawn. They liked watching the sunrise together. They never did that anymore, they were always so busy.

The height difference always made Dream snicker a bit to himself when they were on level ground again. George hated addressing the difference in height. The worst part of it for George was that his head was a perfect arm rest for Dream.

George gently grabbed on to Dream's hand. Their hands fit together so perfectly. It was always a delicate touch. Something so fragile yet so intimate. Dream would take off one of his fingerless gloves every time they went out to satisfy George. He learned at a young age that if it wasn't off, the brit would throw a silent fit to himself as they walked. It was strange, but nothing to complain about.

Tonight felt different. Dream couldn't quite put his finger to it, but it was different.

"You're quiet," George broke the silence about fifteen minutes into their walk. Their walk was 45 minutes long to their special spot. No one knew about their special spot.

Dream shrugged, "not much to say. Just admiring the view."

"We come down here, like, every day. Nothing changed," George said blandly. He wasn't too interested in the conversation. It was hard to get George interested in a conversation usually. "Just a bunch of shrubs."

The path was just a bunch of the same looking trees, nothing special. They had carved out a pathway the more they walked back and fourth through the years. There were a few fallen trees in the way, but at least it added a little flare to the trip.

"I meant you, stupid."

"Oh."

"You add so much...sparkle to the scene," Dream tried being creative with his words, but everything just got stuck on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh yeah?" George looked back at the dirty blonde haired knight he ways pulling along for a second with an amused brow raised.

"Definitely. I mean the way you just glow under this moonlight is breathtaking."

George looked up at the sky, through the leaves that lined the top of the forest and the starts that outlined the sky to see the full moon beaming over them. Dream looked up at it too. He admired the way the world lit up under it's luminance.

George liked the way he could see the reflection of the moon in Dreams green eyes. The way the moon illuminated in his eyes, making them shine even in the darkest time of the night. Dream looked back at George. They exchanged shy smiles before George focused ahead of him.

The sound of flowing water became more prominent as they approached their destination. Behind a wall of flower covered vines, there was a drained cove. There was a small waterfall running into a pond that surrounded an island. Dream and George had built a sturdy bridge over to the island. Vibrant flowers grew out of the walls and from the ground. Fireflies buzzed around, lighting up the area. A few lanterns hung around. The open roof gave them a perfect view of the stars.

"My feet hurt," George frowned as he flopped onto the grass.

"You say that every time," Dream sat next to him, "I tell you to change your shoes every time. But you always go, 'Oh I'm George! I can handle anything! Blah blah blah'!"

"I don't sound like that!" George flicked Dream's cheek.

"Yes you do! I would know because I have known you all my life!" the knight reasoned.

"Well I'm me. I'd know what I sound like."

Dream just rolled his eyes jovially before laying is head down on George's stomach. George's fingers immediately fell into their place, running through the boys soft hair. He took it out of the small bun it was in, letting it fall wherever it wanted. He'd mess it up anyway.

They had been here since they were 7. It was an accidental find. They were running around chasing each other on the outskirts of the castle. George had tagged Dream a little too hard, causing him to fall over and topple through the vines. They marked it theirs and it hadn't changed since.

"Do you think about the stars often?" Dream asked at a whisper. His hand was pointed at the sky, his fingers connecting the stars like a connect-the-dots puzzle.

"Not really. They just sit there and be pretty."

"Like you?"

George jeered, holding back a smile. "Quit it."

"You know you like it!" Dream retorted.

George shoved him gently. It didn't budge him much since he was basically glued to his spot on George. Dream looked up at the king with a snarky smile and wide, vibrant eyes. His eyes twinkled with the stars. They were like the gateway to a whole different universe. A pool George could step in and be transported to a new galaxy.

He could envision that galaxy. The sky so full of star gardens that were brighter than the sun. Milky ways that went on for miles and miles. The grass moving with the breeze under his feet. There was no one there.

The wind sang through the tree leaves. Flower petals danced around in the sky. George could feel the front in his brown hair. The smell of fresh air in his nose. It was an almost perfect world.

The crunching of leaves and dirt behind him. Was it a bunny? A wild cat? Just a sheep eating.

A hand rested on his shoulder. George looked over to meet Dream.

Dream didn't look at him though. He stared into the lost cosmos that sat before them. His eyes shone just as vibrantly. There were no thoughts running through his head. Just the draft in his dirty blonde hair, trying to push past the raised hood he wore on his head. How could a single set of eyes carry such a beautiful, peaceful world that they couldn't even go to?

Now it was a perfect universe.

"Actually, I do think about the stars a lot," George changed his answer. He didn't think about the stars over his head. His star was on his stomach, looking up at him with a glowing smile.

Dream's eyebrows knitted together, his head tilting along in his confusion. "Why so sudden the change of answer?"

George now looked up at the sea above them. "No reason. I just realized I do. Seeing the stars is like temporary freedom."

"Yeah," Dream breathed quietly. He turned back to a comfortable spot on his friend.

A perfect world was just an isolated island with no one but him and his love. No one but George and his Dream. No star could ever lead them there though. It was just a fantasy all in George's head.

"King George, the Greatest, richest, and most beautiful king in all the land," Dream started quietly. It was like a secret. No one was meant to hear, even when no one was around. "Undefeatable King George. Every one thinks he's all high and mighty."

"What are you getting at, Dream?" George cocked an eyebrow, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Is spending his night with one of his own working men. How bizarre is that?" George bit his lip, unsure why Dream thought of this was weird. This was normal for them after all.

"Not bizarre at all. There's no where I'd rather be than with you. Who cares about a reputation? Or what my life is in there? We aren't there right now. Just forget about your life for a moment Dream," George went on unconsciously, "breathe in the air of being a different person than the man you are in there. Uptight and stubborn around your crew. You're free around me. You let yourself go when the daylight is gone. The night transforms you into the Dream I know and like."

"The night is a dangerous creature. Don't let it catch you off guard," was all Dream answered. But George could see the content smile.

They sat in comfortable silence. The only sounds were the chirping crickets, the croaking of frogs, and the buzzing of light bugs. The water flow was complacent and gentle as it streamed in to the pool that surrounded them. So full of lively fish and plants. They could hear each other's breathing, matched perfectly. Dream sighed every now and again. They didn't need to talk. Each other's company was enough.

"Do you love me?" George asked slowly, breaking the silent barrier around them.

Dream didn't answer for a moment. Was it okay to love George? Or was it an unforgivable crime he couldn't get himself out of?

"Yeah. I do love you," Dream answered with false confidence. He didn't regret his truthful words, but he hid behind a mask of fear. Afraid his words will travel too far in the wind and make its way into the wrong persons hands. But George wasn't the wrong person. He was anything but that.

"Good."

"Cocky," Dream teased.

"I just think everyone should love me!"

Dream rose up off of George, which caused the boy to follow suit and sit up. Dream pounced on George, tackling him onto his back once again.

"You know I love you more than everyone else," he purred quietly over George. One of their hands were intertwined, Georges elbow trapped on the ground while his arm was upward and tangled with the others fingers. Dreams other hand dug into the grass beside him, maintaining his balance.

"You do?" George challenged.

"Of course I do."

"I know."

Dream gave him a final smirk before rolling off of him. "It's late. You have to be up early."

"Right. We should go then." George stood up and dusted himself off. Dream waited beside him and took his hand when he was finished.

George always took them on the trip there. George was the escape, the run away from the busy life they lived in the castle. Dream was the return, the grounding that lead them back where they belonged.

Dream never tugged George along though, he wasn't eager to return. George always dragged Dream when they made the trip. The king was always bubbling to go but never to return.

An owl chirped as they passed by. Their footsteps scared it off, causing it to fly away and to never be seen again.

"I didn't know owls lived out here," George mentioned.

"It's a forest George, of course there's going to be owls," Dream chuckled sarcastically.

George rolled his eyes.

The walk back was always silent. The two either caught up in the thoughts that circled their minds after the night. Or the darkness cut off the ability to speak at the feeling someone was always watching.

"I'll wake you up in a few hours." Dream spoke the minute they reached the corridor to George's room. "As soon as the sun comes up."

"At least it's your face that I get to see first thing in the morning. Not some old butler." George giggled, high off of sleep deprivation. Dream softly dusted some stray hairs out of Georges face.

"Goodnight, George." he smiled tenderly at the king, letting his hand fall down Georges soft face before detaching from him.

"Night, night Dream." George grabbed Dreams hand and squeezed it gently before disappearing into his bedroom. Completely locked away for the night behind the wooden door.

Dream knew he wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night. He couldn't move for a while after George left. The hand from before was pressed to his chest, covered by his other. A gentle smile didn't leave his face.

George was his everything. His star he thought about all too often.

He tore himself out of the trance. His feet sent him on a normal night shift route. He circled the castle slowly, checking every hallway and open room for invaders.

He jumped at the sound of creeping floors from behind him. He flew behind a pillar, peaking his head out to keep an eye pealed. He grabbed the shaft of his sword, ready to draw it if needed be.

A light flickered in a hallway near by, illuminating the dark that was once there. It got brighter and brighter. And closer.

Smoke began filling the air. Dream looked around as the castle began to erupt into more flames by the second. Maids, butlers, and knights emerged from their rooms in a panic.

"Everyone out. Now!" Dream shouted, shoving the sword back into it's sheath.

Cries of children echoed throughout the place. Women's shrieks filled the once quiet room. Servants rushed around, gathering as much as they could before running for an exit. He needed everyone to be safe. It was his job.

Dream wasted no time. He hastily knocked on every door that was around him, making sure it was empty. He was pushed around by scattering people, fighting for their own life.

Wooden planks began collapsing, only spreading the fire further and faster. He had no time. "George!" Dream called, cupping his hands over his mouth. "George!" He yelled again. He could only hope his king wasn't trapped somewhere inescapable. He kept his focus on the best case scenario.

He muttered curses to himself as he ran in the direction the king should be. "George!"

"Dream?" Dream stopped at the sound of Georges weak yelp. "Dream where are you?"

His thoughts were racing. Every moment he ever spent with George played in his head like a never ending movie.

The long talks into the early mornings.

The fencing training. Dream always win the fencing battles. George would throw a fit and Dream would have to let him win at least once.

The time George refused to abandon the baby bird he found on the ground until they returned it to it's parents.

George's sixteenth birthday. He had fought a guard for an hour before eventually sneaking Dream in. Dream was his first dance of the night. And when they got chances out of the ball hall, they hid in the garden for the rest of the night. They made slingshots to shoot pebbles at the guards every time they walked by.

And Georges coronation. The biggest day of the king's life. He remembered calming the boys nerves thirty minutes before he was being crowned. He remember keeping his eyes locked on George the entire time. And when the after party came, George refused to leave Dream's side.

Dream was honoured as George's knight a week after that. The royal titles never altered their relationship. They were still George and Dream, hand in hand against the world.

Dream didn't answer George's calls, he pivoted in his spot and searched for him. Through the smoke, he saw a figure wobble helplessly through the cloudy space.

"Dream?" George yelled again.

"George!" Dream blinked out of his mind. He hopped over a boards and dashed toward the boy. He grabbed his hand and ran for it. And he didn't stop running. Not once did he look back. He had George. George was safe. That's all that mattered.

Dream just about collapsed once he got outside of the burning castle. He fell to his knees, panting heavily from running and the smoke in his lungs.

"Shit..," Dream coughed. "Are you okay?" He squinted his eyes shut, and pressed his hands down on his knees.

"We're okay," said a timid maid, clearly scared out of her mind. She sounded weak and hopeless. "Where's the king...?"

Dreams eyes flew opened. What? He was with him! They were together! Dream jumped to his feet and searched around. What happened...

"Dream!" A loud cry came from inside the flames. He lost George.

Dream's breath hitched. Was this it? It couldn't be the end. Not for king George. He still had so much for him. They would rebuild. Capture whoever did this. Or...they could run away. Live the free life they always wanted.

Dream's mind raced as he ran back into the inferno. He was crazy enough for George, even if it meant risking his life. He didn't care. He had to get George out of there. He had a life to live as king. He had people to rule.

Everything was just a haze. He couldn't see through the smoke and the dirty tears that glossed his eyes. He couldn't feel anything, but the burning in his lungs and the collapsing of his heart as the time ticked and George wasn't in his arms.

There was a figure on the ground. Dream didn't think twice about whether that body was alive or not.

"George!" Dream whimpered. He scooped up the boy and ran toward the nearest exit. He ran out the outskirts of the castle, and he didn't stop running until his legs failed him. Lost in a forest far away, nothing but him and George.

"George..?" Dream choked, looking down at the burnt up boy that lay in front of him. "Stay with me...It'll be okay George.."'

Silence. Nothing but silence. And the hooting of an owl far, far away. Dream went numb. He couldn't have been too late...there was no way.

He started down at the soil under him. His mind was running a million miles an hour, but at the same time it was completely empty.

"...Dream?" George coughed out hoarsely, opening his eyes slowly. Dreams head shot up, a relieved smile following.

"George! George you're alive!" Dream let out a hearty, overjoyed laugh. "Thank god! I..I thought I lost you!"

"What....What happened?" George murmured weakly.

"I...I don't know. Someone set the castle on fire and I went to grab you—I..I did! And we were running, but I somehow lost you and so I went back and saved you and now we are here..!" Dream stammered over his words, barely even grasping the situation himself.

George's eyes fell shut again. His eye lids were too heavy for him to keep open. "Thank you..."

"We'll be able to build a new castle! It'll be alright! We're safe, that's what matters right now. We'll catch the bastards who did this too," Dream cheered, getting ahead of himself.

"No."

Dream froze, taking a second to process George's rejection. "Oh...Okay? You don't want another castle...," a grin found its way back on Dreams mud and ash covered face. "We'll run away. We can get far away from here. We can be free. We can live the life we talked about as kids, remember? No one will find us. We can build a small house in the forest. Be new people! Just you and me George...Remember that?" His hopeful tone left his words the more he pressed on. He couldn't keep a smile on his face. The more he looked at George the worse he felt. The more guilty he felt.

"No..."

"What..?" Dream furrowed his brows, his smile falling dishearteningly. "George what...? We...We can do whatever you want...Stay with me George.."

"Leave me here..Dream.." George coughed weakly. He was breathing slowly but too heavily to be healthy. He was filled with ash and smoke.

Dream delicately grabbed one of Georges hands—which was almost burnt to crisp. "No...No, no I'm not leaving you here. George you're okay...You're going to be okay." Tears filled the brims of his eyes, he bit on his lip to try to contain himself but they slipped past his efforts anyway. Watery trails paved their way down Dream's cheeks. "George don't leave me..."

"Promise me that you'll be okay," George said quietly. No soul would be able to hear him unless they were nothing more than a few inches away. "Dream.."

Dream nodded hastily. "Please George..Please..," he croaked desperately, "you can't leave me. George, it's going to be okay. You can hold on, I know you can."

"I love you," George breathed. The world around them fell silent. Dream choked back his sobs. His grip on the lifeless king's hand got tighter. He couldn't let go.

Dream leaned forward and kissed him softly. A sacred kiss, a first kiss, he was saving until they were living their dream life. Secluded from society, just the two of them against the world.

But that wouldn't happen anymore. The twinkle in him died with George. The sky was cloudy, the stars covered by smoke.

He held George close to him, hugging him tightly. He let himself go, collapsing into choked sobs. He didn't care who could hear him now.

Dream tore himself from his lover's body. He drew his sword and walked toward his beloved village. His sadness turned into rage. Thirsty for revenge.

A barn owl perched itself on Dreams shoulder.

He could smell the smoke and see the remains of his castle as he approached the town.

Written across a remaining wall, _Blood For The Blood God._


	2. lacuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end of Technoblade, and Dream was going to be the one to finish him. For George, always for George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my vocabulary is so bad i’m not super proud of this chapter but i had fun writing it and this is definitely one of my most favorites fics i’ve ever written. enjoy!!

The smog was gone, the flames died as there was nothing left to ruin. All that was left was the rubbish the cruel strike left behind. 

Dream didn't sleep. It felt impossible. His mind raced unbearably fast with thoughts he couldn't even make out. He felt like his heart was ripped out and sat in front of him. Taunting his soulless, meaningless body. 

He was sat in the cove with pages he stole from a closed shop late in the night spread around him. It was a map of the land that went on for miles. It showed every other kingdom within the proximity. Dream had limited his options down to two. 

No matter what, he was going to find Technoblade. And he was going to kill him. A life for a life, it was only fair. The unspoken rule of this atrocious world.

This wasn't the first time Technoblade had sabotaged their village. But this would be the last. 

The first time was just a robbing. Something Dream knew all too well. There was no point in bothering with it. He knew how Techno moved, there was no reason going after him, he would get away.

He remembered when they were friends. It was just before George came into his life. He and Techno would run, and run, and run for miles. Never looking back, refusing to stop and take a moment to capture the forbidden realm around them. It was what freedom felt like. He remembered the purple flowers he would always pick. Techno would just watch.

One time they had stolen a sheep—it was a first place sheep from some fair nearby. They kept it as a friend until it died. They held a funeral for it. Dream had gotten attached to the poor animal. Techno supported him through the rough patch and promised him a new companion. It never happened though. 

They sat around a makeshift campfire, telling stories and talking about their future. Dream always talked about being a knight. It was the one thing Technoblade disagreed with. Techno talked about taking down every kingdom that he stumbled upon. Ruining hierarchy as they knew it step by step. He didn't like the government. It ended in countless quarrels amongst them, but never any hard feelings attached by the end. They knew what each other wanted, even if they weren't ready to accept that fact.

He remembered looking up at the sky, the sun shining through his fingers and the gentle breeze around him that ruffled his hair and danced in the leaves. Technoblade was collecting fish in a nearby river. Meanwhile, Dream was tasked to collect sticks for a fire. 

The crunching of the leaves didn't bother Dream much, he just assumed it was a rabbit or a fox. 

"You done yet Technoblade?" Dream asked, spinning around. But the river wasn't behind him anymore. He unknowingly wandered too far. "Technoblade?"

He let out a deranged sigh, not ready to stumble his way around the trees he didn't recognize very well. But he was stopped not even a quarter of the way back. His eyes caught on to something bright blue in the distance. A blanket perhaps? That would be good for the winter. He could bring that back for Techno. 

Dream began walking towards the thing he assumed to be a bunch of cloth, but more of a figure came into view. It definitely wasn't a blanket. Dream squinted his eyes. 

"Hello?" He asked, approaching the person he could only see the back of.

The boy stood up and turned toward the direction he was called from. 

Dreams eyebrows furrowed then jumped in surprise. "George?"

"Dream? What are you doing out here?" Prince George asked, tilting his head in confusion. He acted like him being out in the forest was a normal occurrence.

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you weren't allowed out of the castle," he set the bundle of sticks to the side as he talked. He dusted his hands off, trying to prevent any pieces of wood injecting his skin through the gloves he wore.

"I'm not. That's what makes it fun," George responded with a toothy grin.

"You're going to be in so much trouble," he laughed back, greatly amused. "You're covered in mud." Dream got close to George. He licked his thumb and tried scrubbing some of the dirt patches off of his face. 

"No I won't. It'll be fine!" George tried to convince the taller boy. He scrunched his face up in objection to Dream's actions, but it didn't do anything. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Technoblade and I are gathering materials," Dream answered, only half interested in the conversation. He was concentrated on rubbing the mud off of George's face. He knew he would be sent to hell if eh returned looking like that."We ran out. I'm getting wood for a campfire tonight."

"Does that mean you'll come to the cove tonight? It's been five days. I'm lonely," George pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dream shook his head as he suppressed his titter. "You're so clingy. Yes, I'll be there tonight. I'll meet you in the garden." 

"Okay. Good."

"Okay." Dream left his hand on George cheek. He gave up on trying to clean the stains. George leaned into the careful touch. The spark between them would always stay no matter how far apart they were.

"Dream? Where are you?" Dream's attention shot in the direction the calls were coming from. Techno must have been ready to find camp. 

Dream pressed his lips together, unprepared to leave just yet. At least he would be able to escape later. He was only able to move his hand away a few inches before George grabbed it. "Why don't you stay?" 

"You know I can't." Dream's other hand met with George's to cup their hands together tightly. 

"You can, Dream. You can live with me. You're almost eligible to become a knight! Dream.." George stared longingly into Dreams tired green ones. 

"I will one day. And I'm going to be your trusty knight, my highness. I promise," Dream smiled assuringly. "I don't break promises." 

George nodded, accepting that as an answer. Before letting go of the future knights hand, he stood on his tip toes to kiss Dream's cheek softly. "I'll see you tonight."

Dream hummed his response and tore his hand away. He grabbed his sticks, gave George one last tender smile, before running off. "I'm here Techno!" 

Dream chuckled lightly at the memories. He rubbed the forming tears at the edge of his eyes away, and returned back to his work.

Technoblade and him grew apart because of their different futures. Though, a part of him was happy Techno had successfully taken down some kingdoms. Dream was always the first to hear about another surrounding palace around them falling. If he hadn't lost everything, he might not have minded the burning of his own faction. He could've lived the life he and George truly wanted...But that wasn't the case. 

He gripped his pencil tightly, growing angry as his thoughts raced on. All he could think was feeling the satisfaction of ending his once friend, his new enemy. Even if it meant the downfall of his own life, he would be doing it for George.

He looked around him. It was so empty now. The fireflies were gone, the lanterns looked a little duller now, and the water was quiet. He had become numb to the world within a few hours. He didn't care about the stars above him anymore, or the ground beneath him. He didn't care about the fish they had named dumb names like "Cornelius" and "Oswald". His heart was empty, the life in his drained with George's. 

Passion charred inside him. He was desperate to make the right trip, to do the right thing. He would do it for George.

"Keep your eyes closed," George giggled, dragging Dream through the vines. "It's a surprise."

"You're going to push me in the water, aren't you?" Dream sounded unamused, yet obeyed anyway.

"No! That was one time."

"Five times, actually," Dream corrected. George just scoffed it off. 

They had stopped moving now, he could feel the young prince's presence in front of him. George wrapped his hands around Dream's. "Okay, now.." he guided their hands down, and he stepped out of the way.

Dream's eyes darted around the scene for a few moments before a lovesick smile appeared on his face. 

"I know it's not much, but I did what I could...," George said bashfully.

Dream looked at the little picnic set up ahead of him. Candles were lined up around the island they stood on. There was a bouquet of flowers laying on the quilt.

"I love it," Dream whispered breathlessly.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I love everything you do." Dream looked at him with soft eyes. George was timidly rubbing his chest with an unsure look. "Hey." Dream caught up with the prince's anxious state. He talked to him quietly, making sure to sound truthful and real. He hand slid under George's jaw, tilting his head to face him. He could see the uncertain look in his eyes. "This beautiful."

George immediately lightened up at the comforting words and the placid touch. "Okay." He croaked quietly.

Dream tore off of George to go investigate further. He picked up the flowers, recognizing most of them from the forest from earlier that day. "Is this why you were out?" He smelt them, taking in the mixed aroma of the posy. 

George nodded. "Yeah."

"Aw, you risked your life for me. Cute," Dream teased. That earned him a quiet and annoyed 'Shut up' from the other boy. He knew how strict the rules were around the palace. He didn't go a single day when he was around the prince without hearing about how much he hated the life he had. "They're pretty. Thank you."

George took a seat, a beaming grin on his face now. Dream found his spot, his head in George's lap. George's fingers danced through Dream's dirty blonde hair. "You should've washed your hair when you were at the creek."

Dream scrunched up his nose, pretending to be hurt. "I took a bath a few days ago! My hair can't be that dirty."

"I'm just messing with you!" George laughed, flicking the boys cheek. 

Dream rubbed his eyes harshly, coming out of his memory bubble. He kept an arm laying over his face, blocking out the sun that shone brightly overhead. He didn't remember falling asleep.

The owl that followed him the previous night was still sat in the tree. Dream tried throwing rocks at it to shoo it away, but it didn't budge. He was stuck with a pet. It shook itself off of any leaves or branches stuck in its fur.

Dream groaned. "You're still here..." He forced himself to sit up, though he would rather sink into the floor and never come out. "What do you want?"

The owl just blinked at him. Dream rolled his eyes and scoffed to himself. "I'm talking to an owl..." he combed his fingers through his messy hair. "Alright...owl, we aren't staying here forever. We have to get moving. Soon."

The owl flew to the ground, landing on the map Dream had laid out. "You're going to crinkle them, get off." The animal didn't listen though—instead it just peck it's beak right into the map. "Hey! You're ruining it! I need that!" Dream got irritated and moved to owl. The owl just looked at him again. He rose a brow and slowly looked back at the map.

"There?" He said like he expected a genuine answer from a bird. The owl fluttered it's wings and chirped a response. Dream looked down in defeat. He thought he was going crazy. He dragged his hand down his face. "Am I really going to listen to an animal...I'm like some fairytale princess..."

He has no other ideas to find Technoblade for certain though. "Fine." He folded the map and shoved it into his satchel, which he also stole, and stood. "You coming?" The owl perched itself on Dreams shoulder in response.

Dream gave the cove one last look, letting out a quiet sigh. If it comes to the worst, this would be the last time he'd be there. 

He knew his way around the land pretty well. He hadn't travel in a while, but his instincts were never wrong. He had been to the Tundra plenty of times in his past. It was Technoblade's favorite place to stay. It would make sense that he was living there. 

It was lonely. Dream never walked alone. He never left someone's side when on a journey. He always had Techno. Or George. But now he was alone. He couldn't just talk to an owl. Stupid bird.

He found it ironic that an owl was following him though. George liked owls. He couldn't count the amount of hidden owls in the paintings around the castle. He remembered seeing an owl while walking with George the night before. He remembered George pointing it out. It must've been the same one on his shoulder now...

"What's your name?" Dream asked. Of course there wasn't an answer. Bird's don't talk. He stuck the long branch he found in and out of the ground as he walked. It didn't do much, but he thought it was some form of entertainment. "Herman?" The owl didn't respond. "Charles? Zachary?" Dream bit his cheek trying to come up with a name. "Oliver?" he suggested. The bird chirped happily at that. "Oh, okay. Hi Oliver. Guess you'll be spending the next day and a half with me until we get there... At least that means I won't be alone." 

Oliver rubbed its head against Dream's face, purring softly as it expressed affection. 

Dream wasn't used to walking so much. He tried staying the forest. He walked along a river for as long as he could. His shoes were wet and muddy which made his trip uncomfortable, but there was nothing he could do. The extra weight from the sleeping ball of fur on his shoulders was not making the trip any easier. But, it was comforting. It felt like George was there in a way...

He knew every twist and turn of the woods he walked in. He had run through them far too many times. He wasn't well liked around villages he stumbled across. Along with Technoblade, they were just thieves. But, they had to survive somehow without money. 

His legs were tired, the sun was setting and it was getting too hard to see much. His head kept dropping out of exhaustion and he lost count how many times he almost fell over. Oliver was waking up more—stupid nocturnal animals.

Dream used his past knowledge to make a small bonfire to keep him warm through the night. Oliver was gone, probably doing whatever owls did at night. Dream curled into a ball next to the flame, trying his best to preserve warmth.

A whole day without George. And the days would go on and on like that. For years. Dream would be alone until the day he got to reunite with his beloved king again. But he had to wait for that... 

"You'll have to catch me first!" George laughed loudly as he ran around the forest. It was his seventeenth birthday. They had just escaped the bustling party that was being thrown inside. They preferred they get dirty and run around as opposed to being trapped in a room full of old people and princesses they didn't even know. 

Dream was going easy on him. He was much faster than George, but he wanted to give the prince a head start. "You asked for it!" Dream picked up the pace. Once he got close enough, he grabbed George's hand and spun him around. They faced each other now, their chest touching and their hands intertwined. George's face visibly heated up quickly, and he tensed up. Dream looked at him with a sly smirk. "Hey."

"Hi Dream," George squeaked. 

"I caught you. Now what?" Dream cocked a brow, waiting to see if George had anything clever to respond with. 

George took a second to think. Within a swift movement, they were now on the ground with George hovering over the dirty blonde boy. "Hey."

"Hi George. You look very pretty up there."

"Thank you, Dream. You're very pretty yourself." George tried to hide his embarrassment with a confident tone, but Dream could easily hear past it. 

"I'm getting all dirty," Dream frowned.

"You're dirty anyway. You live out here," George scoffed without care. 

Dream shrugged. "Fair."

"Why don't you move in yet? I told you we have a room. You can be a knight next year, you know? Please?" George frowned. Pleading eyes looked down into his. It was irresistible. But he had to fight against it.

"You ask this every time, George. I will. Next year. I haven't talked to Technoblade about it yet. Even if he hates me for it, I'll do it." Dream assured the prince. "I promise. And I don't break promises." 

George sat comfortably on Dream's lower waist. Their hands were still twirled together tightly. If they let go, it might be the last for a while. They couldn't risk that. 

"Crickets are loud. Wish it was just us out here," George frowned, clearly aggravated by the constant chirping noise.

"I think it's quite nice. Sets nice tone. Two boys out in the middle of the night, coming from an unnecessarily loud party. Perfect atmosphere change," Dream hummed. George just slapped the thief's cheek softly—he wasn't fond of being objected to. Dream's nose scrunched in response.

"Dream? Where are you? You're going to get caught if you don't hurry up!" Their heads shot in the direction of Technoblade. He had finally caught onto where Dream escaped to in the depths of the night. 

..Not to mention the time he snuck up on Dream and George when they were supposed to be stealing. Dream was sat at the prince's window, one leg hanging over the ledge and one up on the seal. Techno had far too many apples in his pouch to look normal and was eager to get out. 

"Dream! What the hell are you doing?" Technoblade didn't yell, but it was loud enough for Dream to hear from ten feet above. Dream nearly jumped out of his skin with a yelp, causing him to fall into the window and in George's room. George just burst out laughing like an idiot while Dream rubbed his injured head. 

"Is that the Technoblade guy?" George choked through cackles. 

An irritated huff came from Dream as he moved back to the window. "Hi, Technoblade...." He said ashamedly. He turned back to George. "He doesn't know that we know each other." 

That only made George laugh more "you're in so much trouble." This was amusing to him. Dream glared at him before his attention returned to his friend down below. 

"Is this what you've been doing when you leave me at night?" He looked up, confused, astonished, and in a way betrayed. 

"Possibly!" Dream smiled cheekily, knowing he was going to be lectured to hell and back once he got down. 

Techno let out a disappointed sigh and rubbed his temples. It took everything in his power not to yell. Yelling would make it worse. "I got everything we need for the next two weeks, let's go. Now." 

Dream bit his lips. He turned back to George, grabbed his hand, and held it close to his chest. "Until we meet again, my prince."

George smiled softly, "until we meet again."

Dream kissed George's forehead gently before tearing away and climbing down the vines that grew down the tower.

Dream gave one last look at George before disappearing for three months. 

"Guess you have to go?" George looked down at him with an upset frown. 

"I guess so. Promise I won't be gone for long." George didn't respond and just rose off of Dream. He was clearly upset by the situation. He was tired of watching Dream run off for god knows how long with a man that didn't even like him for the soul reason he was royalty. 

Dream got up on his own and dusted himself off of leaves and dirt. "You can't stay?" Dream's heart sunk hearing how truly bothered George was by this. He never had a problem with it in the past, why was it different. Dream just shook his head slightly,

"I'm sorry."

"You can stay. Please..." George's voice cracked with desperation. Dream started at him. He wished he could stay.

"I'll see you soon, my love." Dream held onto the strap of his bag tightly. He gave George a firm nod before running in the opposite direction. Guilt pushed on his chest and infected his heart with a poisonous sickness he couldn't get rid of. He wanted nothing more but to stay with George. To live a life with George.

And he would. He promised he would.

.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Dream whined in a hoarse morning voice. He waved the owl's pecking beak away from his face. "Goodmorning to you too...," he groaned. The dew from the grass below him seeped through his clothes. An uncomfortable feeling he didn't enjoy in the slightest. He wiped his face of the earths mist and pushed himself up, unprepared for the day ahead of him.

The fire was burnt out. He was starving, it made him feel ill. He could steal something on the way there...it was fine. 

"You ready to go?" he looked at the bird. It fluttered its wings happily. Dream chuckled to himself quietly. He ruffled his hair before standing up and grabbing his bag. "Okay little guy. Let's go. Today's the day we get our revenge." He could feel the adrenaline begin to set in his body. He stood up straight and marched onward. 

His trusty sword swung in its sleeve that hung on his back, Oliver sat comfortably on his shoulder, his bag bounced against his thigh with every step he took. The breeze whistled around him, the grass crumbled under. Everything was almost perfect.

Almost perfect.

The emptiness carried within him. He felt like nothing but a body with organs. He had no purpose. There was no one he could protect, no one to watch over. No one to call his best friend or the love of his life. The blade pierced through his beating heart. It never stopped beating though. It persisted. The ringing in his ears got louder and louder as the moments surrounded him. Haunting him. He could never have them back. He could never reach out and just hold those sacred times ever again. The laughter from George died into nothing but a figment in time, something that would never be heard again. His hurt morphed into nothing but blood seeking rage. 

His hands tremor'd uncontrollably. He clenched the fabric of his hoodie tightly in his fingers. He could only see the line of direction he was walking in. Everything else was dark. There was no reason to look elsewhere. He couldn't turn to be awestruck by the beautiful boy he met when he was five. He couldn't turn and see Technoblade, with his sword drawn to fend off the guards as they made their escape out of a town for the second time that day or open arms providing him warmth and safety..

He could only drag himself through an endless tightrope. One wrong step and he might trip and never stop falling. 

He didn't want to fall.

The deep, eternal pit of anger and sorrow. Denial was like a blurred hand, choking him and throwing him down. Further and further he went. Grief was a hand over his mouth, muffling his cries for help. No one would hear him. Not even himself.

The only way to escape was to cut off the enemy. Watch it shrivel away in it's own actions. Drowned in it's misery, but never regret. Villains didn't feel regret.

Dream felt regret. He let go. 

He thought George was secured in his grip. Right behind him. Like he always was.

Dream was the way out, the ground to the head that was tied to the clouds and trapped in a fantasy world. 

He always thought it was George that had his silly little world. Full of unachievable heights and nonexistent lows.

It was all a lie. Dream only lied to himself. 

He never slept, he never got time to truly be alone. George intoxicated his mind. 

He was trapped in his mind. Of the world they always talked about. The little cottage they imagined in the middle of nowhere, secluded from society. It would be just them. 

Selfish, he was selfish.

The word slapped him in the face. He did it all for himself. He's going to an ice covered land for the sake of his own benefit. To watch the person he once called a friend leave his life behind. To own up to his actions and pay for taking George from him. He wanted to be the one to take that life away. 

It wasn't what George wanted. 

But George wasn't there to tell him what to do. There was no stopping him.

He could rebuild a civilization without the fear of being stricken by the formidable Technoblade. He would be king and continue George's legacy. Finish his unwritten novel.

It may have started with the birth of Prince George, but it would end with the ruling of Knight Dream. Everyone would know their story. Their friendship they never really called companionship. 

The chirping of the birds, the stomping of his boots, the rustling of his pants, the slapping of his bag. It drove him mad. The emptiness itched in his brain. There was nothing, no words, no thoughts. He couldn't run a mile a minute as he trudged through the land he couldn't name. He was on autopilot.

There was no stopping. Not until it was over.

Oliver cooed and flew away from Dream. Lifting the one living thing he had away from him. He reached out but couldn't call him back. 

Oliver landed on a branch and nestled there comfortably. Dream blinked a few times. The world cleared up. He stood in a forest that grew colder by the step. The snow that landed in his nose and speckled across his body. He couldn't feel it though.

But he made it. He could see his breath in the air. The tundra.

It was the place his gut swore to never return to. 

"Where are you going?" Technoblade huffed. The creaking of the floorboard was not in Dream's favor. He hadn't realized his friend was still awake.

Dream froze and pivoted in Techno's direction. "Oh. You know. We need more meat, right? I was going hunting." He stood up tall and stiff. He tried plastering a convincing grin on his face. 

Technoblade looked out the window. "In the middle of the night?" 

"Yup! Best time to hunt! I got my bow, my sword. Everything I need!" He pointed to his supplies. 

"What is today..?" Techno asked. He was now staring out the window, avoiding direct contact with the dirty blonde. 

"August....12th," Dream bowed his head. His shoulder's fell forward, breaking his tense stature. 

"Your birthday."

"Yeah," Dream breathed quietly. "Eighteenth birthday." 

Technoblade pulled something out of his pocket. It was a letter. "Delivery isn't good out here. Your letters just come right back. Especially when it's from a convict. They wouldn't deliver a letter from a criminal to a prince," he spat harshly. He kept it shut, and waved it in between his fingers. 

Dream's eyes widened in horror. He knew exactly what was written in that letter. "Techno, I can explain—"

"I don't want your explanation!" Techno's voice was still low, but he was intimidating. Dream flinched and took a step back. Techno took a few steps forward. "You're going to leave me. I give you all of these things, and you're leaving me? Huh? Is this not enough for you?"

"No, it's not like that—"

"Yea it is!" Techno flipped the note open. A deranged chuckle escaped from him. "Yes it is...I did everything for you...We were best friends... We built this together. I thought we agreed—...promised. I thought we promised we would have each other no matter what. No matter the trouble of the crime." Techno read the note over again. Dream watched his eyes scan the page. He looked over at Dream. The sadness in his eyes was nothing Dream had ever seen. He didn't think Technoblade could feel. "And Dream never breaks a promise, right?"

His heart shattered. "I..." He couldn't muster a single word out. Technoblade was right. He never broke a promise. 

"Don't go on making promises you can't keep. You'll be backed into a cave. Full of broken words you never truly meant. They will only come back to bite you in the future, you can't escape it. There's never an escape," Techno lectured. "Your promises to me weren't really promises were they? Just scattered tasks you never planned to do. You never planned to stay with me the way you promised. You can't keep a promise. You never could. No one can. It's a word tossed in the air far to often to mean a single thing. Not the way it used to."

"Give that to me. That wasn't for you," Dream snarled. His hand was firmly wrapped around his swords handle.

Techno threw his head back, amused. "I teach you how to fight. I give you nice things, a cozy place to stay. Somewhere where we didn't have to flee anymore. Safety." He watched the blade slowly begin the reveal itself from Dreams sheath. "Do you know what a home is? Somewhere you can feel safe, loved. I respected you. I trusted you."

"I made this sword," Dream jarred defensively.

"In a few years time when you come crawling back, you're still going to have that? You can't let it go." Techno paced around the room as he talked, his hands tied to each other behind his back. "Why?"

"What?" Dream's tone was much lighter than Techno's. He wanted to be reasonable, rational.

"Is it for the castle? The place in that godforsaken government we criticized day by day and swore to overthrow? The title? Knight Dream..." Dream felt like he was being mocked. His morals being thrown around the room like it was a game of fetch. "Your promise to George?"

"My promise to George," Dream repeated quietly to himself.

"I found you in a basket when you were a child. Maybe two at most. I was ten at the time. No home. Not a family or a cent to my name. The first time I took you out hunting, you were five." Techno stopped walking. He looked at the ground, reflecting on the life he lived. "You had a fire in your heart for hunting. I could see that. You begged me to go out, to take you out into the wild. We trained for only a few days. But, you were good with a bow for a five year old. You wandered off. I was worried sick." He paused, hearing the sword slide back down into its sleeve from across the room. "I saw you and this boy at the creek. You were splashing each other with water. It was heartwarming. Eventually I called you back so we could return back to camp. You sat on a log the rest of the day, staring out into the empty forest that surrounded us. 

"The next day, you begged me to go hunting again. So we did. Then it continued. Every day you wanted to go hunting. More than not, you would never see the boy. This went on for years, too. I could always tell when you saw him but the way you carried yourself back to me. The bright smile on your face compared to the despondency on the days you couldn't find him. I never thought, though, you would promise him your life behind my back," he harshly turned back to Dream. "To use me for my skills and resources. While filling his heart with the same things you told me. When did that start? When did you start creating fake promises to me?”

Dream stood there for a moment. He took in the scene. He took in every word he heard and let it spin in his head before grabbing ahold of it and piecing them together. He gulped deeply before clearing his throat to speak. "I don't...I don't remember. He told me about these knights... he read me stories.. very young age..."

"It's been a while."

Dream nodded hastily, guiltily. "Yeah. It has...years...I promised him—"

Techno raised a hand to stop him. "I know. It's why you've been asking me to teach you every day for the past year. Why you used me for coaching and assistance. When will it be enough for you? To continue to feed me with these blatant lies day by day? I even told you that you didn’t have to help me. I just told you to stay. And you lied to me. Used me.”

"I did. I'm sorry..." Dream admitted.

"No you're not." Techno was disgusted. He couldn't fathom what was happening.

"I'm sorry." Dream nodded. He opened the door and let it slam shut. He ran. And he didn't stop running until he couldn't anymore. He woke up in George's castle the next morning. The prince hovered over him. 

"Hey, Dream...you're home," he smiled with relief when Dream's eyes fluttered open.

Home. He was back to square one. Running around aimlessly, living off of the land's resources. Stealing what he could. Camping with little shelter. The same way he did growing up. 

Home was a distant word. It was meaningless. Tossed around so much that it lost its drift. 

The snow crunched loudly under his boots. He shivered, unprepared for just how freezing it was. Oliver hooted happily and flew ahead, leading Dream in the right direction. His hands hooked to his arms, trying to preserve as much warmth as possible. 

"I forgot how cold it was out here," he scoffed as he muttered to himself. 

He remembered the forest. He remembered climbing the trees as he watched Technoblade hunt for the day. 

"Will you get down from there? You're going to fall," Technoblade scolded from below. 

Dream let out a hearty laugh. "I'm fine! You just do your own thing. Don't worry about me." He walked around the sturdy tree branches. He had much better balance than he did years ago. He had gotten far too many concussions from slipping from a high branch. It was a miracle he was still alive.

"I'm not catching you," Technoblade responded, putting some of his kills into a bag. "If you die, that's on you."

Dream just shrugged it off with a chuckle. "You're dramatic." He spoke. He found a sturdy branch to sit on and swung his feet over the side as he stared down at his friend. 

"I'm cautious. And I care about you." Techno stated what he thought was an obvious fact.

"Aw, you care!" Dream teased. He watched Techno throw the bag against the tree and begin to climb up. He sat on another branch nearby. "Do you like it up here?" He asked, tilting his head. 

"It's nice. Can't see much from here. It's all covered by trees." 

Dream nodded in agreement. "The view is better from up there. You can see the sunset, it's beautiful. Look, the suns about to set now! Lets go!" Dream hopped to his feet and quickly began climbing up higher.

Techno sat and watched for a moment. He thought Dream was too reckless for his own good. It would get him into serious trouble one day. Nevertheless, he followed him up.

Dream was perched on a branch. The orange and pinks of the sky bounced off of Dream's emerald green eyes. He admired the way the place looked at this time. He would also wake up early to watch the sunrise. Sometimes Techno would watch from the window, but he couldn't imagine the awe his friend was in each morning at the clashing purples and blues in the early morning. 

"I like it up here. It's calm. Safe. On the ground there are only things out to hurt you. But in the sky, it's freedom," he sighed as he heard Techno arrive. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to climb down and face the real world. I wish I could just sit here, admiring the land I may never get to explore no matter how much I want to. It's endless, you know? We will never see much of this world. But the sunset and the sunrise is the same everywhere. No matter how much you chase it, it'll always be the same. And there will always be someone you care for looking at it too from somewhere around the world. At that same marvelous sun."

Techno didn't respond. There was nothing to respond to. He let Dream go on his rambles without interruption. The sun disappeared and darkness fell over the tall, snow topped trees. 

"I'll cook us some dinner. You can use my coat tonight and the tent." Techno broke the silent barrier around them. "Let's go." Dream nodded and followed him down.

The air filled with the sweet aroma of fresh bread and cooked pork chop. He was close. 

His hands tingled. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the nerves that pulsed through his veins. He felt like he was going insane. Killing the person that gave him the power to live. It sounded cruel. He wouldn't be crowned a hero after this, he knew that. A hero he was to himself. And to George. For George.

It was sickening. People grow up reminiscing the old friends they once had, thinking about how life would be if they hadn't parted. Dream didn't. He never did. He had no reason to think about Technoblade. Not until now. 

He now stood outside the small cabin he knew too well. His body was riddled with anxiety. It was a battle between his conscious. One part of him was ready to get to show on, the other part told him to run as fast as he could.

Run.

Run.

Run.

"You're back." Technoblade's deep voice bounced off the trees. His wicked chuckles followed the sinister tone. "I didn't expect it to be so soon. Welcome home."

Dream drew his blade and held it in front of him defensively and ready to attack. The footsteps only rose his guard more. He panted, it felt like his chest was closing in on him. He couldn't breathe. This was it.

"I told you Dream. I would take down every kingdom in this damned country, even if it was the last thing I ever did." He stepped out from the forest that hid him before. He wore a massive coat that trailed down to the ground. His armour was shiny and blue, clearly hand crafted. His hair was in a long braid behind him, and his glasses sat low on his nose. The sword he held was sharp and intimidating. But this wouldn't make Dream back out. He was too far in.

"You lost him and came crawling back to me. Your empty promises mean nothing now, right? Now that George is gone?" Technoblade continued walking closer. He tapped the sword gently against his palm. "It wasn't my intention to kill him, Dream. That's out of my control."

"You did this. You'll pay." Dream growled bitterly. 

Techno's sword stabbed into the ground and he used it as support to lean on it. "You're the one who ran out without him, right? You're the one that let go."

The memory of George's cries flooded his mind, ringing his ears. The memory of the life slowly draining out of the king painted over his head. 

"Shut up," he hissed, shaking it off. He couldn't be vulnerable. Not now.

"You never learn how to stop. You never listened to me. You're reckless, careless. You do everything for self benefit instead of thinking about other people. You didn't think about me when you left me years ago. You didn't think about how much danger you put George in. You dive head first into everything you do without a moment to think. You're here, standing in front of me. Someone who gave you everything. And you took it. And now you've come back. Not to apologize. Not to repair the damages. But, with the thought of trying to kill me? You think you can kill me, Dream?"

"I will. I will!" Dream shouted back. "This is it, Technoblade. I told you how bad of an idea it was—all of this. The whole overthrowing the government thing. How ridiculous it was. You're the one who doesn't think. You're the one who doesn't listen. Not me. I always listened to you, I took in every word you uttered. I looked up to you, but I knew better. I knew better than to let you infect me with your foul morals. You saved me because you thought I would be on your side. You thought you could use me like some puppet! And when I left, you had nothing," he spat back. 

Technoblade ripped his sword from the grass. "Does this look like nothing to you?" He walked until he was a only few steps away from Dream. “You’re not the hero in this story. You gain nothing from this. You’ve lost already.” The tip of the sword slid under Dream's chin and tilted it up. "I have destroyed countless cities. And I'll continue to do that. You can't stop me, Dream.”

"You can't do that when you're dead." Dream's sword rose and clashed against the others loudly, throwing it away from his skin.

Techno grunted with a glare. This was it. This is where it would end.

The swords hitting each other rung in his ears. He persisted, there was nothing more he wanted than to pierce the sharp weapon into Techno's torso.

Techno pushed against him with ease. He was skilled with a sword, years of teaching and practice. 

Dream ducked and dodged swiftly, but he could feel blood oozing from a wound on his face. It wasn't important.

Nothing was important. 

The only thing that mattered was watching life drain from his enemy's soul. Then he would feel relief.

The sparks flew from the slashing of the blades. Heavy breaths came from both parties. It seemed like an unending battle. 

He thrusted the sword forward into the clear opening. The opportunity to finish this was ahead of him within seconds. Finally. It was over..

He was dizzy. He hadn't ate in hours, ran on little sleep. The adrenaline kept him going. The light inside him told him to move forward.

It was sharp. Painful. His breath hitched in his throat.

Techno stood still ahead of him. The owl hovered behind him.

The world faded into nothing.

It was all for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @karIslanterns on twitter :)


	3. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death isn’t a bad thing, it’s actually quite beautiful. Twirling back into your loved ones arms like it was always meant to be.  
> First kisses are tender, meant to have meaning. It doesn’t matter if you’re dead or alive.   
> Finally, George and Dream get the life they always wanted.

It wasn’t silent. The breeze made the grass dance softly around his body, the trees swayed gently along as they were scarcely scattered about the unfamiliar field he laid in. 

Dream’s eyes blinked open slowly. He saw the night sky above him, the stars twinkled brightly and milky ways coloured the normally plain dark sky. It was beautiful. 

He had seen this place before in his dreams. When he spent the nights in the cove gazing at the galaxy above, he saw the scene he was in now. It felt empty yet so full. He remembered imagining running through this field chasing after George, them tumbling down a hill and landing in each other’s arms, and the little house they built to live in. Just the two of them in their perfect fantasy.

He couldn’t feel anything, he was numb. Dream forced himself to sit up—he definitely was not where he was a few minutes ago. At the cottage in the snow woods...Facing Technobladr in a sword fight... He was lost, but a sense of him felt at home. It was calm. He wasn’t tense. He couldn’t feel the wound of the blade in his torso. It was peaceful. 

Was this death?

He looked down on himself. There was no armour or weapons on him. Just his green sweatshirt, his cloak, his pants, and his boots. It was strange not having the extra weight attached to him. 

In all the years of his long life, he had never felt so relaxed. The world’s responsibilities were no longer dependent on his shoulders.

Freedom.

But he was alone. 

He didn’t want to be alone.

The got to his feet and took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes and taking the new reality in. He could get used to it. No kingdom to worry about, or a crazy anarchist...No training or work. No one but himself. 

This meant he lost though. He didn’t avenge George the way he promised he would. He couldn’t carry on George’s story. A novel that came to its end much too quickly, never to be touched again. It was fine, though. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. It was a sad ending, but it was the good one.

Maybe he wasn’t meant to meet George again. Their love was only temporary, meant for beating hearts. Now that the beating in their chests existed no longer, there was no reason for their fingers to intertwine again and dance into oblivion. There was no feeling after death, his body was empty. Dream didn’t even take a moment to recollect the events that happened, he just accepted it.

It had only been two days since he lost George, but it felt like decades. He wanted to see him again. To caress his cheek, to show him just how in love he was. He wanted to experience the world with him, take him far away to all the places he explored as a child. It ended too fast. 

Dream’s fist clenched as his thoughts pressed on. But getting upset would get him nowhere. He dropped his head, defeated. He couldn’t continue thinking about the life he would never see again. Moving on was his only option to die contently, without wishes on his plate. Just acceptance.

He looked ahead again, shaking off any of his mindset. He wanted to reach out and grab the past, walk back into a time where they were in the cove. To walk back to when he had George in his arms, happy and laughing. Change the past—stall a little longer at their secret hideout. 

He squinted his eyes, seeing a red cape flow with the wind in the distance. He blinked a few times in disbelief, contemplating if his eyes were deceiving him. It was a sick mind game... 

But Dream’s legs started moving, and they wouldn’t stop moving. They walked on to discover what it was, determined to find the answer. 

The figure became more prominent as he got closer... He came to a halt, unable to fathom what was ahead of him. The figure turned around just enough to stare back at him. 

It had to be some crazy hallucination. This wasn’t real. He wasn’t supposed to see George again.

“You can never seem to be away from me for too long, can you?” George chuckled quietly. Dream just stood there awestruck and stiff, not sure how to react. “Hi Dream.” His voice was soft as he spoke through a delicate smile and sincere eyes. His hands held onto the top of his red mantle loosely, keeping it on his shoulders regardless of the chain that hooked it together. George turned his attention back to the horizon, gazing aimlessly into nothingness. The world seemed to go on forever, yet at the same time it could end right then and there.

Dream stood next to George now. It was silent for a while. He didn’t know how to talk to the very person who died in his arms not more than a few days ago. But it was a comforting feeling, being able to see him again was. His true self. Not busy all day with things he didn’t want to do and talking to people he didn’t want to see. He remembered seeing how exhausted George was at the end of the day or how bored he was in meetings. He was finally free.

Dream’s pinky slowly locked with George’s. “It’s been a while,” he breathed quietly. “I get to see you again, though. I thought that would never happen...” he chuckled. He looked over at the brown haired king, admiring how the star garden from above illuminated him like the sun would. Everything about him was so enticing. The way his skin wrote a story without words, how his mouth drew a work of art without even moving. The way that he, as a person, could just be so magnificent. Dream wondered how he got so lucky.

“Why are you here?” George asked, still facing away. He refused to look at Dream now. He didn’t want to believe it.

Dream bit his lip and his eyes trailed to the ground below him. The place looked so ethereal, like a sort of fantastical world. The grass was long beneath him, the breeze swirled through the blades delicately. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Why?”

“I’m sorry I let this happen. I couldn’t save you. I tried. I watch you die, George. I tried to save you...avenge you. I thought I was strong enough,” Dream stammered out his apology. “I wasn’t. I know you probably didn’t even want me to fight Technoblade... I had to. I had to do something.” He clenched his fists. “I told myself that even if it was the last thing I did, I would do it for you.” 

“For me?”

“Always for you, George. It’s always for you. Everything I do.” 

George’s hand slipped under Dreams jaw, tilting his head up to make eye contact. His thumb gently grazed Dream’s skin a few times before he spoke up.“You can’t stay here, Dream.” He shook his head with sad eyes. 

“What?”

“I want you to live on, Dream. I can’t let you stay here. You have a kingdom to rule! A legacy to carry! For me...” George was quiet as he spoke, almost hesitant. Dream furrowed his brows.

“No. No! You can’t do that, George!” He protested, stepping back a few steps. He watched George’s hand float in the empty space for a moment before lowering it to his side.

“Of course I can.” George stood tall and delivered his words with confidence. He was a king after all, he knew what he was doing.

“No. You can’t go begging me to stay with you for eighteen years of our lives then turn around and tell me to leave only a few years later the moment we finally get to be together. That’s not how this works George,” Dream sounded like he could break at any moment. “We can finally live the life we wanted. We never specified if we had to be dead or alive—as long as it’s us! It’s finally us George, is that not what you wanted? It’s what I want, it’s what i’ve always wanted. Me and you together and happy, finally! No Technoblade to kill us, no angry villagers or nobles judging us. And there’s no chance I can take Techno down now. George, we are free.” Dream grabbed both of George’s hands and held them gently. “Since the day we met, everything I have ever done has been for you.

“You know I left the person who raised me, George. The person who gave me a home. I left for you. I left so I could be with you, you know that. I left the very person who killed us both just so I could be with you.” 

George didn’t answer. He stated down at their hands. He didn’t move but was clearly deep in thought, wrapping his head around Dream’s storm of words.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, though. Yeah, being dead at the hands of my—our— enemy isn’t ideal. I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought I lost you for good. And if I leave now, that’s exactly what will happen...Do you want to be alone for the next fifty years here? You want me to be happy and alive, but there’s no way I could ever be happy again without you. I woke up every morning, did my shifts without a care in the world, and then every night run away with you. That’s all I looked for in a day. I don’t have that anymore...I want the run away life we both wanted. But you want me to leave after my endless chasing after you?” Dream sounded crushed, his breathing was heavy and the way he stood it was easy to see how hurt he was. “I can’t leave—not the one time I can really, truly stay.

George was still as silent as he was before, but the look in his eyes was a perplexed one as he processed the information. “Dream?” George finally said.

“Yeah?”

George stepped forward a few steps. He grabbed a small fist full of Dream’s sweater and pulled him forward slightly, rested a hand on his cheek, and connected their lips. It didn’t even take a second until Dream fell into the kiss as well.

Their first kiss. Finally. 

It was a relieving feeling. Something they had been waiting years for. It felt like the world stopped moving, the wind stopped blowing, and the stars stopped twinkling just so they could have their love binding moment. It was a cosmic explosion in their own chests, as if light was bursting out of them because they finally collided perfectly into each other like they were meant to. 

George pulled away slowly. “Stay.” He whispered.

Dream laughed quietly. “Always, George. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> @karInappity on twt :]


End file.
